Trails to Freedom
by BarretOblivion
Summary: Sequal to Fighting for Survival Original Work Human version. Barret, Flora, and Destiny return to Barret's homeworld to come up a plan to start a revoloution to throw over Barret step-father. With Barret's old friends they will endure trials for freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Note to all readers:

This is a sequal to Fighting for Survival but I have changed it so all characters are human and dragonmancers and all that stuff.

It took me awhile to write this since I am a senior and I am so busy I get no time to my self.

Anyways enjoy this original work. =D

Barret smiled warmly as he stretched his cramped wings in the open air. It had been so long since he had felt the crisp cool air of the morning that it almost felt like a dream. After all, being imprisoned in his stepfather's inter-galactic fortress for six years made even the glint of freedom serial to him.

"So this is your home?" a soft femine voice echoed in his ear. Barret allowed his gaze to advert from the lush green plains to find his beloved purple haired girlfriend, Flora.

"It has been awhile but yeah this is my home planet alright," Barret answered as he crossed his arms and his crimson wings folded on his back neatly.

"It looks nice but…" Flora was interrupted in mid-sentence by Barret.

"Its dying."

"Yeah the grass and plants are screaming in pain," Flora nodded as she clutched her blade that was strattled in its sheath on her right hip. "The Queen's Rose is definitely telling me that this is one of the few sanctuaries here for nature."

"It's right," Barret nodded again. "Raviel's reign of darkness has killed the land. Most of the planet is unable to support any kind of agriculture anymore. Most of this planet is just sand and dirt."

Flora remained silent as she thought over Barret's depressing words. Her strong connection with nature just ripped her heart in half to see so little life on such a large planet.

"Are you guys just going to stand around and mourn all day or are we going to get moving?" an irritated voice yelled out behind the two distracted lovers.

They each turned to see a growling blue haired girl that was a bit taller than Flora, but was shorter than Barret, emerge from a freshly demolished space pod with dirt all over her face.

"Destiny are you still mad that Barret crashed the escape pod," Flora sighed before she lightly rubbed her forehead.

"Sis, even I wouldn't have nearly killed us landing the dang thing," Destiny shouted out before she pointed at Barret. Barret's left eye started twitching rapidly with irritation at the immature behavior of Flora's older sister.

"You were the one who was screaming so loud that I couldn't concentrate on stabilizing the pod," spat back as Destiny stomped her way up to Barret and pressed her head on Barret's with her eyes blazing against his.

"Are you saying it was my fault?" Destiny roared as a small blue fireball materialized in her right hand.

"Looks like you aren't too immature to realize that," Barret growled back as a hot orange fireball of the same size appeared in his right hand.

"Guys please calm down," Flora pleaded as she tried to calm the two down but she only seemed to have increased the tension in the air.

"I swear if you weren't with my sister right now I would freeze you until ice starts spewing out of your nose," Destiny threatened.

Barret was about spit fire from his nostrils but thankfully Flora stepped in between the two feuding teens. "No, more insulting sis, we are all just a bit grumpy after our accident so lets just simmer down."

"Fine," Destiny growled as she turned her back to her sister and walked off as Flora sighed in relief.

"I honestly don't see how you too are even related," Barret stated as he scratched the back of his tangerine hair.

"She has her angry moments but she is very sweet," Flora replied.

"Not as sweet as you," Barret growled seductively as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pulled her close to his body. Flora blushed brightly at Barret's action and she softly purred back as she felt Barret's warm embrace sweep a peaceful wave of bliss over her body.

"Ah how I would love to indulge myself on your sweet skin right now but we have work to do," Barret sighed as he moved his face close to Flora's neck and splashed his hot breath against her skin which made her face break out into a harder shade of crimson."But alas we must move on."

"Ok," Flora replied weakily as Barret pulled away and chuckled at Flora's blushing cheeks.

"Come on lets go," Barret replied as he nudged his head toward Destiny who was still fuming with rage.

"So where to?" Destiny growled when Barret and her sister approached her.

"First we should get to a nearby settlement and take a ceremonial freedom drink," Barret answered as Flora and Destiny gazed at him questionably.

"It's a tradition here to take a freedom drink when you get out of jail here, so since we sort of got out of a jail then we should take a shot," Barret answered as he flapped his wings and motioned the girls to follow him. "Come on, I think I know of a town nearby."

"Wait we are going to some town just so you can take a shot at underage drinking?" Destiny asked in shock but Barret shook his head.

"A freedom drink is served at a bar, but it is alcohol free and uses a substitute ingredient that gives the drink a strong kick."

"Oh," Destiny replied as she paused for a moment to think over the idea, which she finally agreed to with little opposition. Flora quickly agreed to something new and to learn a little more about Barret's home.

"Come on," Barret jestered as he leapt into the sky and his crimson wings unfolded out freely. "The nearest town I know of is where I have some business to be done anyways."

Barret then flew off at a modest pace as Flora quickly followed on foot and Destiny simply sighed before doing the same.

About thirty minutes later Barret yelled out to his earthbound friends that he could see the nearby village over the horizon. He then sped up his pace and Flora easily kept up with her great speed. Destiny meanwhile, incased her boots into solid magicalice that anything they touched turned to ice. She then simply started skating underneath the frozen ice that expanded every inch that she progressed. Pretty soon she was blazing down an endless streak of ice at a speed equal to her companions.

It was nightfall by the time the trio reached the outskirts of the village and Barret dropped to the earth as Flora and her sister grinded to a halt.

"I am gonna need one of you girls to go on before me," Barret stated as his wings folded back on his backside.

"Why?" Flora asked but Destiny quickly interrupted Barret before he answered.

"Because Barret hasn't been on his home planet in years and his metamorphosis into a dragonmancer may startle the villagers. Heck it might even attract his step-father's attention or hostility from the villagers."

"So you can't come with us?" Flora asked but Barret simply shook his head.

"If you go and find me something I can wear that will hide my wings and then come back I should be fine," Barret replied. "Maybe a jacket or something like that."

"But you forgot that we are broke," Destiny answered.

"Don't worry," Barret assured as he smiled brightly," the shop owner of the clothing store here owes me a favor. If he still remembers then just tell him my name and tell him I got out and he should get me a jacket."

"Okay then," Flora nodded in response.

"Do you think you think you'll survive an hour without necking with my sister?" Destiny teased and Barret exploded in hot red across his cheeks and mumbled his hatred of Destiny's teasing inaudibly.

"What was that?" Destiny teased but Barret simply shook his head in irritation.

"Just get going, okay?" Barret pleaded.

"Alright lets go sis," Destiny motioned as she said her goodbye and trudged all towards the road."

"I'll be back soon," Flora replied as she came up and gave her love a quick peck on his right cheek before waving goodbye and following her sister. Barret just sighed happily, got under a nearby tree, and closed his eyes before letting the sandman take over him.

"Well this is certainly a nice town," Destiny rolled her eyes sarcastically as the initial entrance to the small village nearly churned her stomach so badly that brought her nearly scrunch her nose the entire time she was there. The town itself was a dump in many aspects. The small buildings' colors were faded and had a greenish shade to them because of the mold that was sprouting out. The air was congested with pollution and stunk so bad that Flora had to cover her nose from the rotten stench of the very essential necessity that kept her alive. The residents themselves seemed to have become part of the wretched town as both men and women would lazily pass or knock into each other either it was their hopelessness or being blindly drunk. Their clothes were drenched in mud and, like the buildings, were greenish with bits of mold.

"What a terrible place," Flora whispered cautiously as the sisters passed a narrow alley that held three small children that looked like they were made of only skin and bone. Their eyes were dark with despair and hunger as the huddled together, trying desperately to keep warm in the cold air.

"Lets just find this clothing store and get this over with," Destiny growled as she layed her right arm over her sister's shoulder. "Its not safe here and these people aren't exactly looking at us with friendly faces."

Sure enough any nearby pedestrians that gazed upon the tourists were not exactly happy to see them. Some men lick their lips with lust filling their minds.

Destiny kept her sister quickly in pace with her as they navigated the maze of the filthy village. Finally, Destiny caught a gaze of a small building that was in decent condition that had a small sign that said," David's Clothing Outlet" and Destiny quickly pointed it out. They quickly ran inside and were greeted by a man in his thirties behind small counter and he grinned at his new hopeful customers.

"Welcome to my shop," the shopkeeper warmly welcomed as he grasped each of the sisters' hands without their approval and shook them. "I am David and I am at your service young ladies."

"Thanks," Destiny hesitated as she pulled her hand out of the man's hand as her sister did the same.

"So you looking for underwear," David grinned evily and a second later he was rewarded by a violent slap across his cheek from Destiny that was so hard that nearly knocked his brain out.

"Oh boy a feisty young one," David laughed as he rubbed his cheek." You have spunk and more life than all the chicks on the streets."

"Look a friend of ours said you would help him," Flora stated as she gripped her towering sister's hand, who was about to bring another thundering slap across David's cheek.

"Ow," David growled as he rubbed his cheek,"You're a bit feistier than the other girls around here."

"That's because we aren't from around here," Flora answered and Destiny glared at her sister for telling the shopkeeper something he didn't need to know.

"Ah tourists, eh?" David responded."Sorry but I can't serve outsiders, the king's rule."

"But Barret needs your help," Flora spat out and David's eyes doubled in size at the sound of Barret's name.

"How do you know his name?" David asked as Flora sighed and explained their tale.

A few minutes later Flora finished her tale, keeping Barret's transformation a secret. David grinned at every word that spilled out of Flora's mouth and never missed a beat.

"So good old Barret got out of that floating hell hole," David snickered happily."I was wondering how that skullhead was doing."

"Yeah well he was wondering if you could get him some clothes so he wouldn't be noticed by anybody," Flora replied.

"No problem," David happily replied. He then ducked under the counter and a moment later stood back up with a bundle of sweater hoodies that were a little dirty and dull gray. He also grabbed a an old pair of combat boots and a few jeans and lumped them all in a pile.

"That should do for a couple of days," David replied," sorry I don't have anything better for him."

"No this is perfect," Flora answered but Destiny rolled her eyes as her belief in David's words wasn't believable to her.

"Well you better get those clothes to him in a hurry," David suggested and Flora nodded as she hurried out with the bundle of clothes with Destiny trudging on behind her.

Ten minutes later Barret awoke to intruding nudge in his sleep that he groaned at before looking up to see his lover smiling at him with a bundle of clothes in her hands with her sister looking on farther away.

"Here you go love," Flora sang as she gently laid the bundle of clothes on Barret's lap who smiled happily at the favor of his long time friend finally bearing fruit.

A minute later with a few grunts and growls of discomfort Barret successfully pulled the sweater over his torso and wings. His large wings tightly folded on his back and the discomfort of the lack of space for them to stretch out was very annoying and uncomfortable for Barret. There was a small lump on his back where his wings laid but not enough to draw any unwanted attention.

"Oh god I am going to need to fix this sweater," Barret groaned in pain.

"I can do it later," Flora offered and Barret smiled and nodded with thanks.

"So what next?" Destiny huffed."I hope its not going back into that dump of a town again."

"We need to get supplies and Trodgen is the closest town around," Barret replied."I also have some business to do there so it all works out."

"Are all the cities here in as much garbage state as that one," Destiny growled with distaste.

"Most of them," Barret answered with shame." The only thriving cities are around the capital where all of Raviel's corrupt army and advisors live."

"Let me guess the common people that live there have something that makes their lives rotten," Destiny guessed and Barret responded with a nod.

"Young girls are shipped into the city daily and they become the soldiers personal play things," Barret growled with anger.

Fear spread through Flora's body and she shook in terror at the thought. Her being unlucky to be taken by some drunken lust crazed male and have her sanctuary ripped apart by them without the chance of a knight in shining armor to rescue her.

"Barret, can we save those girls?" Flora asked but Barret sighed before he responed.

"We have no chance to sack any city yet," he growled. "That is why we need to start a revolt by the people."

"So that's the master plan," Destiny sighed. "From what I have seen not one person could even put up a fight before falling down on their drunken asses."

"That is why we need to get a hold of the cavalry," Barret grinned.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Destiny replied as she looked at the dragonmancer quizzically.

"Its time that you guys meet my friends that I grew up with," Barret replied.

"This is the first time you have mentioned you had friends," Flora answered.

"Yeah so we need to hunt them down," Barret answered but Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but it's been years since you've seen them," she pointed out. "How do you know where they are or if they'll recognize you?"

"Oh you'll see," Barret grinned with optimism. "But first let's get a drink."

Destiny sighed in defeat as Barret grabbed Flora's hand and pulled her along to the village without a moments heisitation.


	2. Chapter 2

Where the Shadows Lurk

As Barret tugged his girlfriend along the blank rotting roads of the village Flora gave the town a closer look. She confirmed to herself that the village itself had defiantly at some time seen much better days. She counted to herself at least twelve different boarded up factory buildings under the name TAP.

"What did TAP stand for?" Flora finally asked and Barret explained without even looking back at the female.

"TAP stood for technological advancement of the planet," Barret said. "They were a company before Raviel came into power that would try and expand our technological understanding and invented many different devices. However when Raviel came to power he immediately closed down all their facilities and factories which pretty much forced our world into a state of standstill in technology. He then enslaved all the scientist into making those robots and even that cruiser arena ship we were enslaved on."

"So are we going to see anymore of those mechs?" Flora asked but Barret quickly shook his head.

"No, since we disabled the cruiser we shouldn't see anymore mechs. The cruiser had a factory inside it that would create those things but now that it's down and out we shouldn't see any advance technology from Raviel. Down here all we will see is Raviel's personal army, old fashion humans with their skills in hand to hand weapons."

"This place is really isolated, huh?" Flora speculated and Barret growled at the fact.

"Yeah Raviel feared that interaction with other civilizations outside our planet could give the people ideas to revolt. So he put us in lock down and any trader that would come in would be immediately disposed of. Of course that didn't stop him from going around and invading other worlds."

"And this is the result of being frozen in time with a dictator," Destiny replied as she took another look around at her dismal surroundings.

"Pretty much," Barret answered.

Finally, Barret stopped at the end of the corner with his girlfriend still in his tight protective grasp and the trio looked up at a bright neon lights that read "The Deadlocked Bar and Inn".

"This is the place," Barret smirked and Destiny sighed in defeat as he pulled her sister in the bar without hesitation.

Destiny soon trudged inside and took a quick look around the small bar. The place was much better maintained than the rest of the town with very little mold and few stains on the walls. It was lightly lit with seven light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. The bar was full of different bottles of alcholic drinks placed on the ledges of the shelves behind the bar. The chairs were made tall from oak and had a few old stains but were obviously well maintained.

Barret quickly sat down on one of the chairs and motioned Flora to sit beside him, which she did reluctantly.

A minute later a somewhat wrinkled man step in from behind the counter and blinked rapidly at Barret who grinned back at him in silence.

The man then ended the silence with a wide smile followed by a booming, "Well I'll be is that you Barret?"

"Its has been a while Tedd," Barret replied as he shook the barkeeper's hand who had just put it out.

"How long has it been, four years?" Tedd stated as Barret nodded at the verification of the accurate information.

"You have grown since then," Tedd snickered as he leaned across the counter and then his gazed turned towards Flora."And who is this fine young girl?"

"My name is Flora," she answered a bit nerviously and her face immediately turned hot red when she felt Barret's arm wrap securely around her waist.

"She is my girlfriend," Barret answered as Flora blushed harder and buried her face in her love's warm neck, who gave off a soothing growl only she could hear.

Flora never had the notion that sometime in her life any person would ever love her as deeply as Barret did and was even willing to boast his relationship with her in broad public. It just made her blush so hard she didn't want people to stare at her hot red face.

"What's wrong with her?" Tedd asked, as Flora brought her now normal shade of light soft hazel face back in the bartender's sight.

"She doesn't like being seen with her face red," Destiny sighed and Flora immediatedly spun around and growled at her big sister.

"Well since you all just got your freedom let me get your drinks," Tedd replied quickly.

"That would be a good idea," Barret sighed as the glaring fest between the sisters died at the sound of the mysterious freedom drink coming up again.

"Sounds like they have never had one," Tedd chuckled and he then turned around and grabbed three cups and placed them on the table. He then grabbed a blue bottle off the cabnet. Flora and Destiny watched in awe as Tedd poured the liquid in each cup slowly as if suspense was an ingredient to the drink.

Tedd chuckled at the sister's curiousity and then slid each glass in front of his customers. Flora stared at the glass, while Barret grabbed his immediately and slugged it down with a lightning fast reflex. Flora then followed suit and downed her drink with slight hesitation. Destiny however glared at the blue fluid and did a quick jerk of her cheekbone before she tossed her head back and downed the whole thing.

Then Flora nearly yelped as the fluid surged down her throat and it felt like lightning was spiraling down her throat. Her body twitched madly for a few moments until the drink hit her stomach.

"What was that?" she croaked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, mine tasted like you jacked it up with jalapenos!" Destiny nearly cried as she immediately lunged for a pitcher of water on the other side of the bar.

"What are you talking about?" Flora retorted as she took another look at the glass again. "It tasted like you were swallowing lighting."

"Are you nuts," Destiny replied after she took a hug slug of water from the pitcher. "Mine was like drinking lava."

"You're both right and wrong," Tedd intervened. "You see the freedom drink's main ingredient is Hordflar, a native herb that has a peculiar property of varying tastes to different people. The herb reacts differently to every person's unique taste buds and with a taste that is opposite to that person's personality."

"So what kind of personality do I have if mine tasted like lightning," Flora questioned.

"Well it's not lightning but incredible sour that almost feels like a shock to your system," Tedd corrected. "Still that would mean your personality is that of the nature of earth, which is that you are a careful thinker but also sincerely kind in every way you can be."

Barret nodded at Tedd's spot on analysis of Flora's personality solely on a drink. It sometimes even amazed him that such an intelligent person was a barkeeper of all things.

"Then there is you young lady," Tedd's eye sharply gazed at Destiny who should a smallest hint of interest of what he had to say. "You have an ice personality, which means you have a cold personality with rare occasions of being warm, yet you are protective over whatever you see to be the most important thing to you."

Destiny simply snorted at the man and Barret chuckled under his breath as once again Tedd hit the nail with the hammer.

"What about you, Barret?" Destiny smirked. "Did yours taste worse than mine?"

Barret remained silent for a few moments before carefully replying as he stared at his empty glass, "mine tasted like dirt."

Flora then noticed that all over Barret he had his small hairs sticking up and goose bumps covered his arms but Tedd did not seem to notice.

"Ah yes like last time," Tedd chuckled, "you never do change, Barret. Yes Barret is a lighting person who reacts fast and thinks on instinct. You also are unyielding to that which challenge you and always try to overcome whatever is resisting you."

Flora now scratched her head in confusion. Tedd's previous analysis's were flawless, but for some reason Tedd was dead wrong about Barret. Well at least Barret presently, before he was with Flora he was what Tedd concluded but now not even close.

"Tedd," Flora replied softly and the barkeeper turned his attention to the confused girl. "Is it possible for a person's element change?" 

"Well it's very rare for that to happen but not impossible," Tedd answered as he scratched the back of his head, "though for it to happen a serious change would have to happen to that person's personality."

"So what would a fire type personality be?" Flora continued.

"Well they would have a hot temper when provoked, yet have a loving side to what they cherish," Tedd began. "They would be willing to risk their life to protect what they cherish and push themselves as far as they can to defeat whatever gets in their way."

Flora smiled warmly at what Tedd said. "Now that is the Barret I know and love," she told herself as she softly stroked his hand lovingly.

"You know what I missed most while in that floating hell hole," Barret sighed, trying to change the subject, " sleeping in a real bed."

Tedd let out a booming laugh at Barret's comment and took him a few seconds to compose himself.

"Ah, I guess it's true that things we take for granted free is a blessing for those in prison," Tedd finally finished laughing. "Well I doubt you got any cash on you so I'll give you all two rooms on the house."

"Oh thank you so much," Flora replied gratefully as she bowed her head in appreciation of Tedd's generosity.

"Don't mention it," Tedd smiled as he reached under the bar and pulled out two keys before placing them on the counter. "Just get a goodnight's sleep, okay?"

"You don't have to tell us twice," Destiny gave a rare smile and snatched a key before she bolted up the stairs around the corner.

Flora grabbed the other key and she was immediately lifted up by Barret in bridal style and a fierce blush flared up on her cheeks as she looked at her carrier.

"Well the young lady must be tired so it would only be right for me to take her off her feet," Barret chuckled as Tedd chuckled as well at the sight.

"Well thank you dear sir," Flora replied before she playfully stuck out her tongue before Barret started carrying her away.

When Barret came to their room Flora reached down and unlocked with door with a little difficulty because of her awkward position in Barret's arms. Still when she accomplished the task, Barret softly turned the knob by lifting his right foot and pushing it down on the handle. Then with a nudge with his hip the door propped open and he scampered in excitedly.

The moment Barret spotted the queen bed he lept on it back first with Flora still in his arms and she giggled when they landed and Barret let out a "Umph" as he felt her weight hit his body from the recoil of the landing.

"That's what you getting for getting ahead of yourself," Flora giggled before she kissed Barret's lips softly and cuddled up warmly in his arms.

Barret then softly smiled and pulled Flora closer to his warm body and then softly started stroking her long violet hair. Flora simply purred as she closed her eyes and felt blissfully happy in her love's embrace. The two lover's slowly fell into a warm and peaceful slumber that was the deepest sleep they ever had in their lives.

It was only four hours later Flora stirred in the arms of her loves embrace as she felt a slight cold feeling trickle down her spine that awoke then realized the source of the cold feeling was the window was open and was allowing the cold, nocturnal air blow freely in the room.

She slowly crawled out of Barret's arms and made her way quietly to the window so she would not disturb Barret's slumber. Then with a little grunt she slid down the slightly rusted window and made her way back to Barret. Suddenly she felt her hairs on her neck jump up as if something wasn't right.

"Wasn't the window already closed when we came in?" she thought to herself.

She then shook off her thought and climbed back into bed. She scooted over as close as she could to Barret's warm body as before she stared at the ceiling. That bad feeling of danger was still with her and her eyes darted around the room trying to find the source of the danger she felt.

After a minute of survailence she picked up nothing sinister in the shadows and she slowly started to let her eyelids drop. However as soon as her eyes were about to be covered she spotted a sudden slight movement in the shadows of the ceiling. It wasn't much, but it was enough for her to realize something was there and she quickly had her eyes alerted and started shaking Barret's body.

"Oh five more minutes," Barret groaned as he tried to roll over but Flora's shaking prevented any resistance for him trying to go back to sleep. His eyes slowly opened to see the intruder suddenly drop down from the ceiling and being barely visible to him. The intruder must have realized it had been spotted as it became seen that it was a person wearing a coak as black as night that covered their entire body. As it fell it pulled out from its outfit a black scythe and bore it down at Barret.

Flora screamed as she saw this and Barret quickly realized what was happening as he summoned his axes to his hands. Then with lightning reflexes he brought his axes against the assasin's scythe and a lou metal "clang" echoed in the room.

Barret growled threateningly as the assassin placed more force on it's scythe as it slowly pushed Barret's axes back.

Then as Barret was convinced the assassin had him as he could not fend off the surprise attack it slowly stopped applying force.

"When does an assassin strike?" a mysterious deep voice echoed from the cloaked intruder.

Barret stared at the assassin quizzically for a moment before a revelation hit him and he then realized who he was up against.

"When the target is blanketed by the shadows," he softly replied as he mentally told the terrified Flora to stay still and to not speak.

"Why do we strike?" the assassin asked again.

"To strike down those who threaten the shadows," Barret answered.

Silence echoed in the room for a moment before the assassin slowly nodded in approval at Barret's answer and slowly pulled its scythe away. It then leapt of the bed and landed quietly on the floor and held its scythe to its side as it reached with one of its hands towards the hood. The assassin then slowly pulled the hood down and revealed a dark Caucasian female's face with long black hair.

"It is good to see you alive again master," the assassin whispered before she bowed down at the bed towards Barret.

Flora was dumbfounded now, first the assassin attacked Barret, and then the next moment she was bowing at him and calling him, "master". What was going on?

"I thought I told you to never call me that, Symphony," Barret sighed as he rolled out of his bed, "stop bowing and stand up."

Symphony did as she was told and stood up at full attention to Barret who started scratching the back of his head.

"After all these years your still holding that debt of tradition on me, huh?" Barret sighed and turned his gaze to Flora. "Its her clan's tradition that one who spares a member's life will always be served by them until they are released by their savior and they believe they have done enough to earn their freedom."

"It is the law of my people my master," Symphony replied and gazed at Flora as well. "Might I ask who is this lady?"

"I am Flora," she replied and bow slightly to show respect, "I am Barret's girlfriend."

"Ah so my master has found a young woman he is fond of," Symphony spoke in an emotionless tone and Barret's eye twitched in displeasure at her choice of words.

"Well anyways I was going to start trying to track you down tommorrow," Barret spoke directly to Symphony who turned her complete attention back to him, "but now that you're here it makes things easier."

"What will my next mission be?" Symphony replied.

"This one will probably fall under what will be acceptable for your release in my service," Barret smiled. "We are going to start a revoloution against Raviel."

"You wish to take over your father's place?" Symphony asked.

"He is not my father and it's a long story that I am saving until everyone is together to explain," Barret replied. "Also I am not wanting to be king but someone else can be as long as Raviel is out our planet may finally improve."

"Very well then what do wish me to do first?" she asked sternly.

"Round up all of the gang and tell them I am back," Barret began. "Tell them to meet us here tommorrow night so that will give Flora, her sister, and I a chance to get together some supplies."

"Everyone?" Symphony asked, "including him?"

"Look I know he can be a bit annoying and difficult to deal with for you but we need his expertise in machinery," Barret argued as he rubbed his forehead softly.

"You do realize he took up a habbit of drinking while you have been gone right?" Symphony asked.

"I can't say I am surprised," Barret shrugged and then turned to Flora.

"Just get them here by tommorrow alright?" Barret asked.

"As you command," Symphony bowed again as she pulled the hood back over her head and then disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Hi guys well this chapter took awhile to do since I am graduating in less than a month now. =D

So I am busy and since PSN is down right now I had time to write before I start doing MLG with my clan on Black Ops.

So I ask you all to try and leave a comment to help me improve my writing and everything.

I enjoy your comments no matter how big or small they are.


End file.
